You Are My Strenght
by Redsirena
Summary: A vegeta and Bulma romance with a twist. starts of in the Garlic JR saga, its a bit AU but please read and review.(Same story as before but Uploaded again with improvemens)
1. Setting the scene

I've had to upload this story again due to the fact that the administrator took it of the system. so don't hesitate to review again.

* * *

What's up peeps this is my first fan fiction, so read and review. Starts of during the Garlic Jr Saga. 

While the whole world was being infected with the black mist Bulma Briefs was on a tropical island with her parents… and Vegeta whom her Mother had for some strange reason taken a liking to and whom had managed to persuade the hard headed sayain to come.

Although Vegeta was here Bulma was having the time of her life… that was of course until she heard the news. Everyone was infected by a strange mist that turned people violent.

"Oh no what are we going to do" wailed Bulma to her father

"There is nothing we can do" replied Mr briefs

"But dad"

"Listen Bulma all we can do is find a cure, their no point in us rushing over To Capsule corp just to get infected "

"A cure of course why didn't I think of it?" said Bulma

Vegeta who had been listening to the conversation quietly tried to creep away, knowing that if everyone was infected then so would the pathetic Z warriors, and that would mean that he could final get revenge"

"Where do you think you are going" shouted Bulma causing Vegeta to freeze.

"Capsule corp. where do you think"

"No way Vegeta. A angry, evil, sayain, monkey infected with black mist would destroy the earth"

"Who are you calling a monkey" yelled Vegeta

"You… monkey, monkey, monkey". Taunted Bulma.

This angered Vegeta causing him to form a Ki in his hand and aim it at Bulma.

"See" said a smirking Bulma "if you can't handle me calling you a monkey, how will you be when infected with black mist". Vegeta knew that he was trapped however his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"I think a sayain would be immune to that pathetic weak human…"

"Black mist isn't human and Gohan…"

"Don't you mention Karrarrott's weak half breed son to me… besides we don't even know if he has been infected and…". Mr and Mrs Brief could tell this was going to be a long fight and so decided to end it before it got into full heat"

"Look what we can do is find away to make Vegeta immune so that he can help find whoever is responsible O.k" asked Mr Brief looking at Bulma and Vegeta

"Ok" said Bulma before Vegeta could start his "why should I listen to you pathetic humans" speech.

"Good I'll get on it" said Mr Brief walking out the room with Mrs Briefs

"How may times have I told you not to answer for me?" yelled Vegeta

"Oh, about a million, and how may times have I told you that I fix the gravity machine for you and feed you with nothing in return"

"No you do it because you are afraid of me" snapped Vegeta

"Oh, please how could I be afraid of you a prince… **of a dead sayain race**" at this Vegeta clamped his hands around Bulma throat and spat out

"**NEVER TALK ABOUT MY RACE AGAIN**, OR ABOUT THINGS YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. ALTHOUGH I DON'T EXPECTED A PATHETIC, WEAK, RICH GIRL TO EVER UNDERSTAND MY PEOPLE OR WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE ALONE. DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO BE SURROUND BY ALL THESE WEAK PEOPLE, KNOW ONE UNDERSTANDS ME… DON'T EVEN SAY KARROTT'S NAME" he said Looking at her

"YES HE IS A SAYAIN EVEN HAS SAYAIN BLOOD BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT MEAN. FIGHTING IS IN MY BLOOD, BEING BRUTAL DRIVEN INTO ME, MY HERITAGE STOLEN AND HERE I AM BEING REDUCED TO STAY ON THIS PLANET WHERE EVERYONE IS WEAK AND I AM DIFFERENT". Vegeta as if waking up from a dream released Bulma throat staring wide eyed at her as in shock of what he had said. Looking at her one last time he took flight.

What did you think please review.


	2. Aftermath

After Vegeta had left Bulma fell to the floor in a crumpled heap clutching her neck she sobbed. "Vegeta I'm so sorry". She had never meant to hurt him, she had never thought she could hurt him. He always seemed so invincible so strong…so, so Vegeta.

Getting up she headed to the bathroon to wash her face still shaking from the encounter with Vegeta. Sure he was arrogant but hadn't she herself been accused of that to, but maybe Vegeta was right, she could never begin to understand him, for one he wouldn't let her and two she would never want to understand him. But one thing was sure she shouldn't have said those things to him they were hurtful and mean and besides it proved to her that although sadistic and obnoxious he did have a heart and was human. With this in her mind Bulma decided that she had to find Vegeta, to apologise… and most of all to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Vegeta had reached Capsule Corp. viewing the surround below him he saw a sight that would have normally excited him but now had no effect, in fact now it seemed pointless. All the pathetic weak human were fighting each other, no KI blast, nothing just pathetic attempt to slam each other into walls.

Sensing for any high Ki to follow he picked up one and soon was heading in it's direction, to where Gohan was.

"Oh no it's Vegeta, I hope his not infected with black mist" though Gohan

"Hey Brat" said Vegeta landing near Gohan

"Vegeta your not infected" said Gohan looking at Vegeta eyes and seeing his normal grey colour. (Are his eyes even grey). Grabbing Vegeta hand in excitement he said, "Piccolo and Killen are infected and a person called Garlic Jr is behind it all"

"Let go of my hand Brat, I am not a toy" he said pushing Gohan away

"Sorry I'm just so excited, that I'm not the only one left"

"Hum" said Vegeta aware of the double meaning behind the words

"So Vegeta can you help me rescue the others?"

"No! why would I want to help you?" snarled Vegeta

"Well because it's the right thing to do, that why" whined Gohan

"So" said Vegeta unimpressed

"There dangerous Vegeta, they could hurt people"

"So there is no one on this planet worth saving"  
"What" started Gohan stopping to look up at the sky "On no Vegeta can you sense that weird KI it one of Garlic's henchmen, lets run"

"No way kid, true sayain warrior don't run from a fight"

"But Vegeta if they bite you, you'll be turned"

"Well kid I plan on not getting bitten".

Sorry this chapter was a bit poor. I promise Bulma will be in the next one those.

Continue to review though or better yet read another one of my fan fictions


	3. It's a plane

Bulma had just flown over Capsule Corp. and has seen a horrific site; everyone was fighting with each other, even children. Lord she hoped that none of the super strong humans had been infected and if they had she felt sorry for the earthling that picked a fight with them.

It was times like this she had wished she'd paid more attention when Master Roshi was teaching them to sense Ki's, it would make it a lot easier for her to find Vegeta or even Gohan. Sighing she turned her attention back to flying, after flying for a few more minutes she heard a loud explosion much like a ki beam being fired, turning her vehicle around she went in that direction

"Come on Krillin, I don't want to fight you" shouted Gohan dodging all of Krillin blows

"You guys are pathetic," snarled Vegeta who was having the time of his life, he could finally beat people to a pulp with the irritating Z-warrior on his case.

"Stay still you pathetic monkey" snared a demonic Piccolo

"Oh so the namek wants to fight does he" said Vegeta as he punched Piccolo in the face

"Yeah" he said as he and Vegeta traded blows

"Oh please you are no match for the mighty prince of sayains," he said as he dodged Piccolo's ki beam

"Really" he said as he fired another beam

"That wasn't even close," laughed Vegeta as he dodged the beam again

"Wasn't it" laughed Piccolo back. Vegeta turned around and saw the beam heading toward a capsule corporation plane. _What's she doing here _he thought as he flew full force towards the plane

"Stupid earthin" he muttered as he ripped open the door to the capsule corporation plane and grabbed Bulma, quickly he flew them to the ground as the plane exploded.

"Thanks Vegeta" said Bulma trying to hug him

"Don't touch me" he spat at her "Just go home your getting in the way, and next time I won't save you"

"For you information I don't need saving, I could have avoided that beam"

"Really well you weren't doing a good job, just then"

"Shut it Vegeta, I don't even know why I bothered to come her and apologise to you" she shouted

"Neither do I, your apologies mean nothing to me. What was said and done is already forgotten by me… but make no mistake if it happens again I will not hesitate to kill you"

"Fine" she shouted

"Good" he said firmly as he flew toward the fight

"Hey Vegeta take care of Gohan for me, will ya" she shouted

"The boy is old enough and strong enough to take care of himself"

"I know that, but please take care of him" she asked

"Hum, I will do no such thing, but I will get the boy back from this Garlic Jr guy"

"Back?" questioned Bulma

"Yes back, while you was busy babbling to me, they took that brat away"

"Oh no, we've got to get him back" she cried

"We will do nothing of the sort, I alone will retrieve that brat"

"No way Vegeta like I trust you, you'll probably kill him and blame it on the henchmen". To this comment Vegeta just smiled

"If you die then it is your own fault," he snarled

"Yeah I know, but then again I'm thinking you'll save me" she replied

"I would do nothing of the sort" said Vegeta crossing his arms over his chest

"Sure you would, otherwise who would fix you gravity room?"

"That old man, you call dad"

"Fine then whom would you argue with"

"Anyone I chose to" he replied

"Ok, but wouldn't you prefer to kill me, than let some stranger do it" she said smiling

"Yes, I must admit I would enjoy killing you, maybe even more than Karrarott"

"Oh Vegeta you say the sweet things" she said battering her eyes at him

"Stop that foolishness and lets go" he snapped picking her up

"What are you doing"?

"Carrying you"

"Why?"

"So you don't take all day in that flying tin can of yours"

"It's called a plane"

"Shut up" he snapped "Or I'll drop you… actually keep talking" he said smirking

"Veg…" started Bulma but thought better of it knowing he would drop her


	4. I knew it

"Hey Vegeta are we there yet" asked Bulma for the 100th time

"No, now shut up," snarled Vegeta

"Vegetaaaaaa" sang Bulma

"What?" he shouted his ears pounding because of her loud shrilly voice

"Nothing" she responded smiling

"Woman you are getting on my last nerve" he said through clenched teeth

"Sorry" she replied genuinely

"Just stop it alright, we are nearly there anyway"

"How do you know"? She asked, when Vegeta didn't respond she shouted, "How do you know?"

"Don't shout woman I heard you the first time," he said shaking his head

"So why didn't you answer?" she asked angrily

"Well I thought you were and genius and could figure it out," he snarled

"I am a genius," she shouted "And I know that you just sense Gohan's ki…right"

"Hum"

"So how do you sense ki anyway," asked Bulma nonchalantly

"Why do you want to know?" he asked suspiciously

"What! Em no reason" she asked fidgeting

"Quit moving, otherwise I'll drop you"

"Sorry… so how do you do it then" she asked determined to find out the answer

"It's simple I mean anyone can learn it, even a no talent earthin like you" he smirked

"Excuse me didn't you only learn this technique when you came to earth"

"Hum"

"So continue, how do you do it?"

"Well everyone and everything has a particular energy signal, and the way you differentiation peoples is either by the power level or by what you call their chi there enegry"

"Chi, their energy? Oh is that how you sense a negative being?"

"Yes evil people's energy feels like cool ice, it feels like you are being sucked into darkness"

"Is that what you feel with this Garlic Jr guy"

"Yes, but he doesn't feel that evil, the darkness that surround Frezzia was much worse" said Vegeta quietly his eyes darkening then quickly returning to there normal light

"So how would I go about sensing"?

"Close your eyes" he whispered as she did Vegeta charged up a Ki ball and placed it right in front of her face. In the second it took Vegeta to charge up the ball Bulma had already snapped open her eyes and was staring at him.

"What the hell is that for" she shouted as Vegeta laughed and fired that ball straight past her face

"I knew it," he said while grinning

"Knew what" she snapped

"You earthin's are so dense, you sensed that energy ball and that why you opened your eyes. You have been able to sense all the time, but I'm guessing you never knew what the feelings you felt meant"

"What you mean I can sense things," she asked

"Yes" he said nodding

"Really"

"Yes, now shut up, Gohan is just ahead," said Vegeta flying faster

* * *

"Hey Piccolo is that Vegeta your sensing" asked Gohan

"Yes" he said nodding slowly "now I'm going punch you off the lookout so you can fill Vegeta in on what been going on" he whispered as he punched Gohan

"Vegeta look" shouted Bulma pointing at Gohan who had just fallen over the edge of the look out

"Quit moving" he shouted at Bulma who was panicking, quickly he flew up to Gohan

"Brat how did you escape"

"What" asked Gohan as he stopped himself from falling "Oh Vegeta…Bulma?"

"Hey Kid I came to rescue you" she said smiling

"What me really, I'm fine you see Piccolo and Krillin aren't really infected they just pretend to be so they can get close to Garlic and save Kami" said Gohan going into a full expatiation of the plan

"Ok then Brat hold onto her" said Vegeta letting go of Bulma and then flying to the top of the look out.

OK question: should I make this a Fic in which Bulma can fight or not. Please help!!!

Meanwhile carry on reviewing please


	5. And!

**_2 weeks later_**

"Vegeta please" shouted Bulma as she followed him into the kitchen

"No, now quite bugging me"

"Please" she said again

"No, now get one of your weak earthin friends to do it" he responded as he drank a glass of water

"No I want you to" she whined

"To bad" he said as he rinsed the glass and put it on the draining board

"Look Vegeta I didn't want to resort to this but..." she started slowly trailing of

"Look woman, nothing you could say or certainly do could get me to train you" he said as he pushed past her

"Even your tail" she said with a smile as she watched Vegeta freeze

"If you have forgotten my tail is gone," said Vegeta with clenched teeth

"I know that, but maybe I've found a way to get it back"

"What!" shouted Vegeta walking up to her and grabbing her arm "You better not be lying"

"I'm not," she said as she ripped her arm out of Vegeta grasp "But it doesn't matter since your not interested"

"Fine woman" spat out Vegeta "I will train you, but if you are lying about my tail I will kill you"

"Wow really thanks Vegeta," she said as she ran to hug him

"Don't touch me, now I expected to see you first thing in the morning tomorrow at 6am"

"What 6am" she said shocked

"Yes" he said as he walked out the kitchen

* * *

No way thought Bulma 6am he has got to be kidding; I haven't woken up at 6am since forever. Maybe I shouldn't have suggested the fighter thing... oh I definitely shouldn't have suggested the fighter thing she thought as she remembered her part of the deal. I promise that I'll get his tail back now how do I go about doing that.... "Dad" she called

That crazy baka women has roped me into training her, why did I say I would again.... Or yeah my tail my precious tail I can final transform again and with my tail I have a bigger chance of becoming a super sayain and beating Karrotto. Oh yes this seems to be shaping up just fine he thought.

* * *

**7:00 am**

Bulma had been up for only an hour and already Vegeta had made her run 3miles while he got to fly, done 100 press-ups while he got to laugh at her and now he was making her sit still so she could find her hidden power.

"Vegeta" whined Bulma

"What" he snarled

"I can't find it"

"That is because you woman are not concentrating"

"I am to"

"How could you possibly be concentrating while your babbling to me"

"I..." she started before shutting up

**9:00am**

"Eureka" shouted Bulma "Vegeta" screamed Bulma as she ran to the gravity chamber and pounded on the door

"What?" yelled Vegeta as he came to the door

"I did it" she said as she showed him

"And"? he said clearly unimpressed

"And?" screamed Bulma "And" she repeated again "And I have been sitting on that lawn for over 3hours trying to summon this ball of energy and all you can say is and" she screamed

"Well I expected you to do it in a hour, you were suppose to be a genius"

"I am," she said wondering if that was a compliment

"Hum, look why don't you go inside and do something and we'll continue tomorrow"

"No" she said crossing her arms over her chest

"No" said Vegeta clearly surprised

"Yes I said no, I want to know why you made me spend several hour do this"

"Well woman, I thought you might want to know what it felt like to fly," he said with a smirk

sorry its so short but I've got to do some homework but if I can I'll try update again today. but please review


	6. Promise

**Thank you all for the reviews.**

**on with the story**

"Really" asked Bulma "me flying I've always wanted to learn how to do that" she replied as her eyes sparked

"Yes well baka if you don't leave me alone to train you never will" snarled Vegeta pushing the door shut

"Thanks Vegeta" shouted Bulma although she knew he couldn't hear her. Headed to her room she thought of all the times she had been left behind because she couldn't fly, well never again she thought smirking evilly.

"Bulma honey I was looking for you" said DR briefs

"What for dad" asked Bulma

"Well I was thinking about how to re-grow Vegeta's tail..."

"And" asked Bulma

"I came up with a method..."

"Yes" said Bulma tapping her foot impatiently

"But there's a minor side effect" he said scratching his head

"Like what" shouted Bulma

"Well in order to re-grow his tail we must force Vegeta's body back into his childhood state, so it can grow normally. However it might also revert his mind back...which I hear that Vegeta at a young age was even more ruthless then he was when you first meet him and there's a chance...."

"That he may decide to blow up our planet for fun," added Bulma bitterly

"Yes well"

"Look dad I'll sleep on it and decide what to do when the time comes" said Bulma

"Ok then honey, I trust you will make the right decision" he said as he walked back down the hall

As Bulma soaked in her bath she thought about her options either she refuse to grow back his tell and he kills her, or she gives him back his tail and he destroys the earth. Not much of an option there thought Bulma sadly oh well I've got plenty of time to decide what to do before then so there no point in worrying about it.

As Vegeta trained away in his gravity machine he thought about Bulma and how she showed vast amounts of determination. Sure she whined about it afterwards but while doing it she gave a hundred percent, he was amazed he didn't know to many species especially female that would want to train under him and he let them live let alone complete the task without fainting. He was amazed, but what he thought she of course would never know.

**Next day **

**6.00**

"So how do I go about flying then?" asked Bulma who was panting heavily after doing a 'light' warm-up

"Well firstly stop being so jumpy and calm down" yelled Vegeta

"I'm not being jumpy, I breathing heavily that all" shouted Bulma

"Well whatever you're doing stop it now, learning to fly need concentration"

"Righto sir" said Bulma as she struggled to contain her breathing

"Can you still summon that energy" asked Vegeta

"Yeap" said Bulma stretching out her hand

"I don't need to see it, I just wanted to know if you can summon it"

"Well sorry" shouted back Bulma "I'm not a damn mind reader"

"You don't need to be a mind reader you just need to know how to listen"

"I was listening," she yelled

"Look shut up, the quicker I teach you the basic the quicker I get my tail so just shut up," he yelled back

"I will not be spoken to like that," shouted Bulma

"I will speak to you however I like, and if you don't like it get one of the freaks to train you"

"Maybe I will," she yelled getting into his face

"Good" said Vegeta turning away from her

"Good " she replied walking away from him to sit on the grass "Now are you gonna teach me how to fly or what" asked Bulma

"Hum thought Vegeta "I will as long at you promise to do everything I say" he said with an evil smirk

"Everything no way you might tell me to jump of a cliff or something, or tell me to sleep with you"

"Oh please you overestimated yourself you aren't pretty or smart enough for me. As for telling you to jump of a cliff, while as inviting as that sounds, I promise not to intentionally kill you in any way"

"Ok then fine" said Bulma knowing this was the best she was going to get "I promise"

"Well woman I hope your ready for your 8 week boot camp" he said laughing evilly

Now why would Vegeta sign away 8 weeks of his life to training Bulma? Is Bulma going to survive after all a sayain knows how to get around their word? Will Bulma make the right choice about the tail?

"Really me flying" said Bulma shocked

"yes"


	7. Week 1 DAY 13

**Again thank you for the reviews I love reading them and as a thank you I have decided to make this a long chapter. Yea**

* * *

**Week 1**

**_Day 1_**

"Wake up now woman" yelled Vegeta as he pounded on Bulma door

"Go away" yelled Bulma

"Get up now" screamed back Vegeta

"No" she said as she pulled the blanket over her head

"Fine woman, I tried asking but now we will do this the hard way"

"Hum" muttered Bulma as she heard footsteps retreat from his bed "he was bluffing" she thought as she pulled the blanket over her head

A second later a small beam was blasted straight through Bulma door "What the hell" yelled Bulma as she bolted up from her bed

"I told you we will do this the hard way," said Vegeta as he came walking into Bulma room

"You did this.... you animal" screamed Bulma

"Do not shout at me woman it is your own fault, I told you to get up" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest

"So you think that's an excuse to blow down my door"

"Yes" he answered with a smirk and a twinkle in his eye

"Yes, what the hell do you mean by yes" shrieked Bulma

"I thought it would be self explanatory, now look woman just hurry up or..." he said

"Or what" she asked

"Are you forgetting our deal, if you break that deal then I can kill you and" he said looking around the room "I will destroy one item in your room until you are ready"

"You won't"" she said a hint of fear in her voice

"Do you wish to try me?" he asked as he stretched out his hand toward her favourite alarm clock

"No, I'm coming" she whispered

"Good" he said as he drew his hand back and walked out of the room with a smirk on his face

"Baka" muttered Bulma as she headed to the bathroom glancing at her clock she noted the time 6.00am "I hate you Vegeta" she shouted loudly so he could hear before closing the door to the bathroom.

_**6.30am**_

"It's about time," said Vegeta as he glanced at the tired Bulma

"Whatever Vegeta" she replied as she stiffed a yawn

"You earthlings lose a couple hours of sleep and think it's the end of the world," he said as he turned his back on her

"Well sorry not all of us are alien freaks that heal faster, hear better and need less sleep" she bit back sarcastically

"No need to be sorry after all great people like sayains need servants like earthling"

"Shut up Vegeta I'm tired and I want to get this over with," she said

"Fine let us begin, try levitating like yesterday"

"Um Hum" she said with a nod closing her eyes Bulma forced up the energy in her body until she could feel herself getting lighter. Opening her eyes she looked at the ground and noticed that she was about 10cm away from the floor 'Cool' she thought

"Now try moving forwards and backwards again by pushing the energy in the direction you want it to go"

"Ok"

**_Day 3_**

After Bulma flying success (no pun intended) her and Vegeta had reached some sort of common ground it was clear that Vegeta was impressed with how quickly she was learning things and she was impressed with Vegeta teaching, for someone who seemed to have a short fuse he was an incredible teacher.

"So Vegeta what are we doing today" asked Bulma as she ran over to him

"Taking a break," he said as he continued to look up at the sky his arms crossed and the sun shinnying on his face

"What why?" she asked

"I don't have time to baby-sit you right now" he said as he took of into the air

"Vegeta" she yelled "Ur" she screamed as she walked back into the house slamming doors behind her

"What's the matter dear?" asked Mrs Briefs

"Nothing" she said as she went to the cupboard opened the door only to slam it shut again "It's Vegeta he just blew me of" she said to her mother "Can you believe it" she asked

"Well dear..." started Mrs Briefs

"I know I should be happy I mean after all it not like it was fun training with him, after all Vegeta's a slave driver and beside now I get to spend more time with Yamcha... in fact that's what I'll do, that show that arrogant man, Bulma sits and waits for know one" she yelled as she walked out of the kitchen with a determined look on her face

"Oh dear it looks like Bulma may just be developing a crush on our house guest" thought Mrs Brief with a little laugh

"So you will come over then... good...ok bye," said Bulma as she put down the phone, now what to wear said Bulma as she headed to her large cupboard she would wear something that would knock Yamcha's block off, maybe he'll even take her clubbing.

_**Later**_

"How you doing baby" asked Yamcha to Bulma as soon as she opened the door

"Fine thank you," she replied as she turned around for him to look at her outfit

"Yeah you sure are" said Yamcha with a smile as he put his arm around her waist

"So Yamcha what have you been up to?" she asked as she led him over to the sofa

"Not much babe, apart from baseball"

"Yeah baseball wow" she replied enthusiastically even though she couldn't care a less about it

"Its amazing Bulma I swear everyone thinks I'm some kind of God" he said as he removed his jacket to expose his muscular arms

"I'm sure they do," she said as she eyed him up

"So Bulma..." said Yamcha who had noticed her look, getting up to sit next to her he whispered in her ear "Your parents aren't here are they"

"No" she nodded

"What about Vegeta's his not here is he"

"No" said Bulma tensing up

"What's the matter Bulma?" he asked

"Nothing, you want a drink" she asked as she stood up and headed to the kitchen without a reply

* * *

**Hope that was long enough, in the next chapter we find out what's up with Vegeta and how far exactly Bulma was gotten in her training.**


	8. Taking out the trash

Thank you for the reviews and on with the story

Vegeta had taken flight not really knowing where he was going he just knew he had to get away. For the past few nights he had been having dreams, not just any dreams but a strangely familiar one. He felt as if it was a memory that had some how been suppressed, almost as if it had been trying to warn him of something but the question was what? That why he had taken of, he needed to remember what this dream meant and he very well couldn't do that with Bulma in his face, that woman was nothing by annoying and weak…. well not really weak anymore and her determination was outstanding (but still a lot weaker than him). It was funny Vegeta had thought that training Bulma would be a laugh and that she would somehow break the deal and then he would be able to force her to give him his tail without him doing any work. But she was actually getting significantly stronger and he was too but in smaller degrees. She was teaching him something he had long forgot, that although he had far more experience in fighting than her, her almost clumsiness and wiliness to try new things had inspired him to try and learn a technique that he had once seen his father use, it could only be done by those of royal blood but Vegeta thought he could learn it, now he had spied on his father enough times to learn the basic movement all he had to do was put it into practice.

**CC: Kitchen**

"Bulma what's the matter? Did Vegeta do anything to you?" asked Yamcha

"Oh please like he could" she said as she poured herself a glass of a strange brown elixir

"What are you drinking?" he asked suddenly eying the colour

"What this?" she asked as the glass stopped inching away from her lips

"Yes" he said continuing to eye the glass

"I don't really know, but Vegeta drinks it, says its good for training" she said offhandedly as she sipped the drinking

"Do you even know what's in it" he asked she shook her head "God Bulma your suppose to be smart" he said

"I am smart," she said

"Well act like it, what if Vegeta poisoned it"

"I don't think he would poison something he would drink, now would he"

"Bulma" he said with a sigh

"What Yamcha, I'm not a child I can take care of myself you know" she said as she turned to rinse the empty cup

"I'm starting to think that maybe you can't, first you invite that murderer to live in this house, then you drink that weird thing… and are you forgetting he killed me," he said "Or don't you care"

"Oh for goodness sake Yamcha you were revived, quite whiny about being killed will ya?" she said with irritation

"What" he said in shock

"Every time we get into an argument you always have to mention yourself dying, you're always using that to pressure me into things"

"Well maybe if you showed that you cared about me, how do you think I felt when I was just revived and saw Vegeta learning against the wall and saying that he was living at Capsule Corporation?"

"Oh Yamcha please, get over yourself, that act won't work on me anymore. You haven't been that innocent holier than though guy in a long time, so don't try that st with me, and why do you always have to drag Vegeta into everything leave him out of this"

"Why! Is something been going on between you two is that why you haven't called me for so lo…" before Yamcha had finished the sentence Bulma had slapped him hard enough for him to slam into the wall

"How dare you excuse me of cheating on you" spat Bulma

"Yeah, how dare you insinuate something like that, I could have you killed" said Vegeta as he came strolling into the kitchen

"Vegeta" asked Bulma in surprise "What are you doing here, I thought you had something important to do" she said with a high level of venom in her voice

"I do, I just wanted to get something out of the Gravity room, not that it's any of your business" he snapped. The truth was the Vegeta had been feeling an increase in her level of KI for a while and wanted to know what the cause of it was, he never knew anyone that could get her that angry that wasn't him.

"How did you…" asked Yamcha as he got up of from the floor and touched his face

"How did I what… oh" said Bulma as she finally realized that her slap had sent Yamcha crashing into a wall "Oh no are you hurt" she asked

"Of course not, you were only able to send me into a wall because you caught me off guard"

"Woman didn't I tell you to learn how to control your strength" said Vegeta even though he was impressed

"Yes, but the teacher who was supposing to be teaching me said he didn't have time for me" she bite back

"Hum" was his reply "Well hurry up and I'll might just give you that lesson now"

"Really, you mean you'll take time out of your busy schedule for me" she asked with fake glee

"Just hurry up" he snared as he walked out the room "Oh and please take out the trash" he said obviously looking at Yamcha

Sorry there wasn't much train but the next one will have twice as much long, I just needed you lot to answer a question. Do you want this to stick pretty close to the original story line OR make an alternative ending with a possible sequel? Please hurry and vote if you want me to post the next one quickly. Thanx


	9. Playing by different rules

thank you for all the nice reviews, and here is more of the story

"Bulma what's going on?" asked Yamcha

"What do you mean?" she asked as she walked to the front door

"You know exactly what I mean you, Vegeta your sudden increase in strength" he replied as he followed her

"Oh that, well Vegeta has been training me" she said nonchalantly as she opened the door

"Why" asked Yamcha as he stepped out the door

"Well, because I asked him to, anyway Yamcha I better go you know how impatient Vegeta is… I'll call you," she said as she shut the door leaving a shocked Yamcha staring at the door way

"Its about time" said Vegeta who was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed

"I'm sorry your highness" she said as she bowed down to him

"Hum" he said as he moved toward Bulma

"So what are we doing today?" she asked

" I'm going to teach you another basic fighting sequence that I want you to copy," he said as he took a fighting stance. Punching his left fist out he quickly followed it with a kick from the right foot, and then he brought up both his arms together clenching his finger into a fist and them quickly bring them down.

After he finished he turned to Bulma and nodded that it was her turn to try, Bulma copied the sequence in what appeared to her to be identical to Vegeta

"What was that?" yelled Vegeta

"It was the fighting sequence that you showed me" she yelled angry at Vegeta for spoting a flaw

"No it was not, what have I told you about making your moves flow into each other. Aren't you women supposed to be graceful and flexible?" he asked

"No not every bloody woman has to be extra flexible, and so I can't get that move down, are you forgetting I haven't been fighting my whole life"

"Like I could forget with that less than mediocre performance," he shouted

"You know what screw you Vegeta, I don't need your help training I can do it myself" she yelled before turning around and running into the house.

"Yeah well as long as you don't forget our deal" he yelled back before he went to the gravity machine.

(month later)

Vegeta and Bulma haven't spoken for a month… well that is if you don't count the frequent argument which consisted of Vegeta demanded Bulma to give him his tail or laughing at her pathetic attempt to train herself in which Bulma would laugh at him still not being able to reach super sayain status.

As of now they were both in the garden training….

From the corner of Vegeta eye he had been watching Bulma she had improved a lot, he knew that she had gone to both scar-face and baldy and asked them to train her. But that had only lasted a week each, in which she would return home and train in the mini gravity room she had made for herself. As of now she had a determined look on her face and was doing various movements in the air. Turning away from her Vegeta went back to his simple stretches.

Bulma knew that Vegeta was watching her, she could always tell she also knew he was impressed because of the way he would subconsciously smirk when she dragged herself to doing an extra few movements. Bulma had been to both Krillin and Yamcha and asked them to train her they had taught her a few things of value, but it wasn't the same as when she did it with Vegeta. Somehow because of his arrogance she always pushed herself harder so she could prove something to him and perhaps change the way he thought of humans'…weak creatures. She had been practicing a move for a long time in her mini gravity room, (which only went up to 10k in which she was on 3k) this move always made her tired, Krillin said that this type of attack would. But she thought that if she could shock the life out of Vegeta it would be worth it. Slowly she stood floating in the air moving both hand back towards her sides she began to form an energy ball that grew in power as she moved her hands forward.

Vegeta felt a sharp increase in Bulma KI and turned to look at her she was forming a KI beam that was pink he heard her shouted out "Rapid flash attack" and suddenly the beam shot out of her hand straight toward her house. He saw that she was trying to move the beam upwards so that it would not blow a hole in the house but shewas exhausted and could only move the beam up a little.

Quickly Vegeta moved in front of the beam and hit it upwards and then moved up to Bulma she was panting heavily sweat dripping down her face

"I did it… I final did it," she said as she turned to Vegeta "I did it Vegeta I must be getting stronger… I mean I didn't faint right" she said with a smile and with sadden but bright eyes that twinkled with hope

"Yes you are" he responded catching her in his arms as she fainted

That's the next chappy, hope you liked it.


	10. Feeling Safe

**Thank you all very much for all the lovely review, they mean a lot to me, and encourage me to continue writing, so don't stop. don't worry i won't bore you so i better continue the story.**

* * *

"That was pathetic," snarled Vegeta "You call that a ki beam do you" he said as he laughed

"I…" started Bulma

"You what… I did it Vegeta I must be getting stronger, I mean after all I didn't faint did I" said Vegeta mimicking her early words "do you know what's so pathetic about that" he asked

Bulma just stared up at him

"No it isn't that you thought you were getting stronger, its that right after you said that you…you fainted" he said with a laugh

"Vegeta don't" cried Bulma

"Don't what tell you the truth, you Bulma are a lousy excuse of a human"

"I…"

"Bulma sweetie it's ok," said another voice

"Yamcha" stammered Bulma recognising the voice

"Yes its me" said Yamcha as he stepped out the shadow with all the other z warriors

"Its ok Bulma you don't need to be strong, just be pretty" he said with a laugh as he and all the z warrior started to mimic her early words "I did it Vegeta I must be getting stronger… I mean I didn't faint right" over and over again "I did it Vegeta I must be getting stronger… I mean I didn't faint right I did it Vegeta I must be getting stronger… I mean I didn't faint right"

"Nooooooooo" screamed Bulma as she sat up straight in bed sweat pouring down her face "It was a nightmare" she thought as she looked around the room and saw that everything was as it should be. Pulling the covers of her bed she climbed out of bed he legs were still sore but she walked slowly to the door, opening it she carried on walking all the way into the kitchen

"Whatever's the matter Vegeta is my cooking not nice today," said Mrs Briefs

"Does it need salt? Do you want something else?" she asked as she fluttered around him

"No" said Vegeta harshly as he pushed his plate away from him

"Oh dear" said Mrs Brief startled

"Hi everyone" said Bulma as she stepped into the kitchen

"Bulma honey are you ok, you looked so tired before almost dead… but I'd knew you'd be alright Vegeta said you would be" she said with a smile

"Er" said Bulma as she made her way slowly to a chair "Anything to eat mum"

"Yes plenty, since Vegeta wasn't very hungry"

"Hum" said Bulma chancing a look at Vegeta who was looking down at the table

"Is the house ok?" asked Bulma

"The house dear, why shouldn't it be" asked Mrs Briefs as she put the plate in front of Bulma

"Er no reason"

"Ok then eat up, I must go get your father," she said as she walked out the room

After a few minutes of silence Bulma stopping eating and looked at Vegeta

"Vegeta tomorrow I'll give you back your tail" she said

"…."

"Ok then" she said when there was no response

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know, I just think I've got all the training I'm gonna need" she said with a smile

"You mean your giving up" he asked

"Yes" said Bulma dejectedly "After my pathetic display of power, I realise I'm not cut out for fighting, there no point in fooling myself I'm just a scientist"

"If you're waiting for me to say that's not true then you'll have a long wait… but I never thought of you as a quitter. Out of all the earthlings here I respected you the most because you never gave in but now…. " His voiced trailed of as he stood up and walked to the door "Forget about giving me my tail back, I don't need help from a quitter. I'll get it back the old fashioned way" with that, said he turned and left the room.

Bulma stared at the doorframe for a long time also willing him to come back and take back the things he said, but she knew he was right she was quitting and she had never quitted anything in her life. Tears came to her eyes as traces of the dream came back to her she was pathetic, not because of what she had said but because she was giving up. "Goku" she muttered, "I wish you were here, you always know how to cheer me up". Turning back to her food she lifted up the spoon in a dejected style

**2 Weeks Later **

Both Bulma and Vegeta were in the kitchen avoiding eye contact and not making a sound when Vegeta suddenly got up sending his chair crashing to the floor

"No way" he shouted as his fist hit the table smashing it in half

"What's the matter?" asked Bulma quietly afraid that if she said it louder he would turn his rage on her

Turning to face her he whispered one word "Frieza"

"No way" she screamed in shock

"His alive" said Vegeta as his energy increased in a flame of red "His alive" he screamed as he powered up and flew away

"Vegeta" screamed Bulma knowing that he was going toward Frieza she couldn't leave him to face that evil alone and so did the only thing she could think of doing…. Following him.

As Vegeta touched down at the point where Frieza would land he felt a sudden cold chill run through his blood, he knew that he would die today and by Frieza hands. But he also knew that he would go out fighting and with that said he began powering up to his highest level sending rocks and trees flying around him when he heard a scream. Turning around he turned to see Bulma trying to dodge the rock and debris that was flying toward her. Teleporting up to her he quickly grabbed her moving her out of harms way

"What do you think your doing?" he asked

"What do you think I'm doing?" she asked as she smoothed down her clothes

"I don't know, but you have to leave... now" he shouted

"What's the point, if I'm here than at least I here with the strongest person in the world, if you lose I'm dead anyway. Where would you rather be huh? At least I know I'm safe with you" she shouted

Vegeta was shocked not only did she call him the strongest fighter in the world but she also said that she felt safe with him. A warm feeling spread through his body at the thought of being needed by her, but he quickly ignored it as he sensed the z warriors approaching

Turning to Bulma he said, "Fine stay, but keep out of my way"

"I will, knock him dead Vegeta" she said as she ran to approach the other z warriors

"Hey Mr Vegeta" said Gohan who only got a grunt in reply

"Ok then" said Gohan moving back with the other z warriors

As time passed away the gang suddenly heard the noise of a space ship landing and immediately got into battle positions as the door began to open

"Oh father it looks like we have visitors" said Frieza who was now half machine "In fact there's my favourite pet monkey" he said as he pointed at Vegeta

"Get lost Frieza" spat Vegeta

"Oh i see your temper hasn't improvedmuch, never mind we'll soon sort that out" he said as he slowly walked toward Vegeta

Instinctively Bulma moved closer to Vegeta catching the eye of King Cold

"Who are you my dear" asked King Cold to Bulma

"None of you business" she shouted

"You have fire in you" he said with an evil gleam in his eye "You'll make a fine slave for me"

"Back off" said Vegeta

"Oh i see the little prince has a mate" taunted Frieza

"She is not my mate, but i will not let youhave her"

"And why is that" asked King Cold

"Because..." started Vegeta unsure of why he wouldn't let Frieza take her

"Because his going to kill me himself" said Bulma

"Oh really" asked King Cold

"Yes in fact, I'm going to destroy this whole planet" said Vegetawith a smirk

"Oh Vegeta I can't have you doing that, my father may need more slaves. so unfortunately I have to kill you" said Frieza as he launched himself at Vegeta only to be hurled backward by some mysterious force

"Whoa i was almost to late" said a purpled haired boy, who was dressed up in blue Capsule corp clothing.

"Now who are you?" asked King Cold

"I am your destruction," said the boy as he began to power up his aura changed to gold and his hair spiked up in golden spike and he wore a familair smirk

"Another super sayain" cried Frieza

"Yes" said the boy "I am an elite sayain, there is no way you can beat me"

"No" said King cold as he launched himself at the boy only to be killed by one of his ki beams

"Father" screamed Frieza

"I hate you monkeys" screamed Frieza "But if I'm going down, I'm taking along a few of you human scum"

He said as he shot hundred of ki beams at the z team, the mysterious boy managed to stop a lot of them with his own beams however a few of them made it past him and had to be stopped by the z team

"No" screamed Frieza again as he and the boy simultaneously shot a final beam, the boys beam killed Frieza instantly while Frieza headed for a much gravel place.... straight for Bulma

* * *

**OH cliffhanger dum dum dum..........**


	11. Thinking of something

**This one is short, but i didn't want you to think i had abandoned the story, so i put a little... taster on so that you don'f forget about this story.**

**But thank you all for the lovely, they mean alot to me, please continue to review and read on**

* * *

"No" shouted the Boy and Yamcha simultaneously as they watched the beam slice through the air and connect with the target, a puff a smoke clouded the air

"Bulma" shouted Krillen as he narrowed his eyes, trying to see through the smoke

"I'm ok" shouted Bulma "But… Vegeta"

"What happened to Vegeta?" asked the purple haired boy

"He…he took the beam for me" she said as she coughed and turned her head toward the smoke

"No way" said Yamcha as he watched the smoke clear

"Vegeta" shouted Gohan as he approached a tired and very bruised Vegeta

"I'm fine" spat Vegeta as he clutched his arm, which was now bloody and had a gaping hole in it

"You don't look fine" said Gohan as he moved closer

"I said I'm fine, now drop it" he yelled

"Hey Gohan, Krillen any of you have a sensu bean" asked the boy

"Em yeah" said Krillen as he took it out of his pocket hesitating he asked "Does some want to…"

"Give it here you sissy" said Bulma as she snatched it out of his hand and walked over to Vegeta, stopping a short distance away from him, she held out her hand

Vegeta stared at it cautiously "I prefer to heal naturally" he said

"NO Vegeta your gonna eat it now" said Bulma

"Woman do not tell me what to do"

"I will tell you exactly what to do" she snapped

"I should have let that beam hit you," he yelled

"Yeah you should have" she shouted back "Now take the damn bean"

"I said don't tell me what to do"

"Fine" she yelled as she threw it at him

"Hum" he said as he lifted up his good hand to catch the bean between his two fingers

"Did we just see that" asked Gohan

"Yeah, someone shouting at Vegeta and living"

"It's a miracle"

"Who are you?" asked a now rejuvenated Vegeta to the boy

"I can't tell you that" he asked as he faced Vegeta

"And why on earth is that" said Vegeta stiffly

"It might mess up my timeline. You see I come from 15 yrs in the future to warn you all about something"

"What pray tell _(is that even how you spellit)_is that"

"I think we should wait. Goku should be arriving anytime now and I don't want to have to explain it again"

"Did you say my daddy was coming" asked Gohan

"Yep, now if we hurry we might get to meet him" he said as he turned to face the happy Gohan

"Really" asked Gohan again, the boy nodded again "we'll then lets go"

"Hold on a minute" shouted Bulma

"You" she shouted at the boy making his freeze on the spot

"That's a capsule corp. jacket you are wearing does that mean you work for me"

"No, although it was you that give me the time machine"

"I develop a time machine" said Bulma happily

"Yes, now lets go"

"Wait" said Vegeta as he eyed the boy closely "Are you are super sayain?"

"I..." said the boy as he glanced down clearly embarssed

"Don't try lying to me, otherwise I will read your mind"

"Fine yes I am a super sayain. But please don't ask anymore questions, my world is in a big mess as it is"

"That is all, we can go now" replied Vegeta

"Good then follow me" said the boy as he and the other Z-warriors flew away

"Vegeta there something strange about him, isn't there" asked Bulma who was standing behind him

"Yes"

"Are we gonna follow him"

"Sure, until he makes a false and then his mine"

"Fine lets go" she said as she powered upand started tofly "Hey Vegeta" she said suddenly "I just thought of something, that kids gotta be either yours or Goku's, because no other sayain survived right"

"Wrong women, that kid is definitely not mine"

"Are you sure, he kinda looks like you" she said

"What" he yelled as he suddenly pulled to a halt "if anything that kid looks like you, look at that weird coloured hair"

"No way" said Bulma as she turned to face Vegeta "are you forgetting that his a sayain and I'm human"

"Well then maybe you and Kakarot have an affair"

"Do be gross Vegeta, as if me and Goku yeah right"

Suddenly something clicked in Vegeta head that kids a sayain and he does kinda of look like me…

"No way" shrieked Vegeta and Bulma as they glared at each other

"Oh oh" said the purpled haired boy as he turned and faced his parents they know

Dum Dum Dum cliffhanger again... please don't kill me


	12. Nice package

**YEAH YEAH I KNOW I TOOK A LONG TIME (OK A VERY LONG TIME) TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT I HAD A SEVERE CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK, BUT I HAVE OVERCOME IT TO PRODUCE ANOTHER AND MIGHT I ADD LONG CHAPTER SO READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY

* * *

**

"You boy come here now" bellowed Vegeta

"em" started the boy as he drifted over to his father

"What's the hold up" asked Gohan

"Don't know" whispered Krillen

"Please tell me it's not true" said Bulma as she grabbed hold of the boys arms

"What's not true?" asked the boy as he tried to get his arm out of Bulma's grasp

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, talk now or I'll make Vegeta get it out of you" she yelled

"Em" said Trunks as he swallowed the rising lump in his throat, sure he was stronger than his father but that didn't mean his father couldn't find other ways to hurt him, but on the other hand if he told them the truth he could risk not being born. Praying to kami that this would all work out he looked up to meet his parents eyes and barely audible he whispered "it is"

"No" screamed Vegeta "you lying, I would never lower myself"

"Excuse me" screamed Bulma "you lower yourself I don't think so"

"Shut up woman" said Vegeta

"Don't tell me to shut up you"

"Your hyena voice is hurting my ears"

"Why you…"

"God mum was right they did act like a married couple before I was born" muttered Trunks

"Calm down babe" said Yamcha as flew over to Bulma and put his hand on her shoulder

"Calm down! Don't tell me to calm down… and get your hands of me" said a now hysterical Bulma

"Yes woman listen to your weakling boyfriend"

"His not a weakling"

"Yes he is, with the rate his going at you could probably surpass him, in what a couple of months especially with your intense training and his lax attitude" said Vegeta with a smirk

"Vegeta"

"What" screamed Yamcha "No way she's just a girl"

"His done it now" said Vegeta and Trunks together

"Just a girl" shrieked Bulma as her ki flared

"Calm down Bulma" said a now worried Yamcha

"Why you" started Bulma as a ki beam began to form in her hands at an increasing rate

"Oh no" said Yamcha as he moved his body in a defensive position waiting for Bulma attack to hit him

"Don't be foolish woman" said Vegeta who stood between her and Yamcha

"Move out the way" snarled Bulma

"As much as I would like to see you kick that weaklings butt, I thought you had given up fighting"

"I.."

"Plus you know you can't control ki beams, with your aim you'll probably decimate a city..._(insight evil smirk...or maybe laugh) _or at least kill a fly, and I know how you humans feel about killing things wouldn't want you to have that on your conscience" he finished with a laugh

"Just shut up Vegeta, I don't see why you couldn't just let me beat him up" grumbled Bulma as she with a slight struggle reduced the beam

"Guys I think we should go to the spot Goku is arriving" said the purple haired boy

"Yes" said Gohan who was still confused about the situation that had just occurred

"You boy what is your name" asked Vegeta ignoring Gohan

"I don't think I should tell you"

"You will tell me this instant" shouted Vegeta watching the boy's reaction closely

"I can't" was all the boy said as he powered up and flew away, his mother told him that his father really respected people that stood up to him and he was determined to show that he was no push over

"He said no" said Vegeta with a smirk I guess the brat has some courage after all he thought as flew behind the boy

* * *

"So what you're saying is that we all die" asked Krillin

"Yes in three years the androids will come and kill you all, well everyone except me, Gohan and Goku"

"Alright" said Goku "Guess all my training paid off"

"Not exactly you die of a mysterious virus that hits the heart you die before the androids are activated"

"No way, I really wanted to fight them" said Goku with a pout

"I thought you would say that, so here" the boy pulls out something from his pocket and throws them to Goku who catches them easily "that is the cure it isn't invented yet but in the future it has"

"Thanks" said an excited Goku "Well I'm tired and I really want to see Chichi so I guess I'll see you in 3 years"

"Yes make sure you train hard"

"I will do…come on Gohan" said Goku as he teleported home using a technique he had picked up on his way to earth

"Come on guys" said Krillin to Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien

"You coming Bulma" asked Yamcha

"I need to talk to her…alone" said the boy sternly

"Oh" said Yamcha a bit shocked "you coming Vegeta" asked Yamcha who thought that if he had to go so did Vegeta and its not as if Bulma needs a ride home she has capsules and can fly

"Not that's it any of your concern but I think I'll stay"

"But…"

"He must stay" said the boy again

"Ok well bye" said Yamcha as he flew away slowly leaving the family alone

"So what is it that you want" said Vegeta

"Well if you two don't…I won't be born" said the red faced boy

"So what do you expect us to do about it" snapped Bulma

"I don't know but if you two don't hook up I won't be born and therefore you have no warning about the androids and everyone will die"

"That is ridicules your saying that if I don't sleep with that harpy the whole world is doomed, because you not born"

"Yes"

"Hum, well you've already given the message so you're no longer needed"

"That may be the case but there is more, and it has to do with your turning super sayain and with Bulma revolutionizing the world of space travel and coming up with a cure for the heart disease"

"What do you mean" asked Bulma

"I can't say"

"You had better say and now" yelled Vegeta

"Yeah" screamed Bulma

"Sorry but you once told me, that not everything can be told but must be learned or else it may hinder the natural process"

"Of what?" asked a confused Bulma

"I don't know but thought it was a perfect time to turn your words against you. Kami knows it wouldn't work in my time line" said the boy as he produced a capsule from his jacket which contained his space ship, popping it open he stood and stared at the ship

"Stop searching for things that you think you desire, but look for things that you need…bye" he said as he jumped in his ship and disappeared into the horizon leaving an awkward silence behind him

"Cryptic much" said Bulma dryly "Must get that from you" she muttered as she began to rise from the ground "shame he could have stood a chance of being normal if he took my genes"

"Yeah well lucky he didn't otherwise he'd be a bumbling, imbecile or what I like to be call a earthling" he snapped

"Watch it Vegeta" snapped back Bulma

"Or what" he said as he raised from the ground

"Or I'll…hey Vegeta come back here" screamed Bulma as she watched Vegeta fly past her

"I am not having a kid with that fool" muttered Bulma as she began to follow him "although our genes do mix to make an interesting package" she thought with a smirk

**NOW THAT BULMA AND VEGETA KNOW THE DEAL, WILL THERE COME TOGETHER JUST TO GET WHAT THEY WANT, OR WILL THERE BE LOVE INVOLVED… OH AND WHATS UP WITH TRUNKS CRYPTIC MESSAGE**


End file.
